Kusanagi (Winged Knight 3★)/Character Quest
Transcript Episode 1: Tea Party Time! Kusanagi: Okay, looks like everyone is here. Kusanagi: Now that I've joined this unit, you can all relax. Kusanagi: As successor to the power of the divine sword, one of three sacred treasures, I will save everyone from the Eldritch. Kusanagi: Now then, do you all understand what that means? Kusanagi: In celebration of my arrival, we will have a big tea party! Kusanagi: No talking back! Get on with the preparations immediately! Kusanagi: Did I just hear someone say I was acting "all important" for someone "so small"? You are correct! I am very important! Kusanagi: Oh, Commander. Kusanagi: You need not do anything, I know you're hopeless when it comes to things like this. Just stay out of the way. Kusanagi: The way you do nothing, and let everyone come to your rescue reminds me of a puppet ruler. Kusanagi: Hey! You there! You call those decorations? They need to be much fancier! Kusanagi: Hey! Temis, or whatever your name is! What do you think you're cooking? I hate fish and vegetables! Kusanagi: I want pastries! Make some pastries! And so, Kusanagi began organizing her party just the way she wanted it. Kusanagi: What? There are no pastries? Then get some fruit! We must go find some fruit! She continued to do whatever she liked, leaving the commander bewildered. Episode 2: I'm Not Scared! Kusanagi: I can't believe this! Out of the goodness of my heart, I offered to lead a party to look for fruit. Kusanagi: Why was the commander the only one willing to join me? I don't get it. Kusanagi: I know you're not very strong. Try not to hold me back. Kusanagi: You want to know why I offered to go? Well... Kusanagi: Because it wouldn't be fair to make the others do everything! Kusanagi: Still... Kusanagi: It's starting to get dark. Are you okay? Kusanagi: Wh-What are you suggesting? I'm not scared! Not one bit! Kusanagi: As successor to the power of the divine sword, one of three sacred treasures, I fear nothing. Kusanagi: Eek! A lake! I-I don't like water! Kusanagi: I almost drowned once. Ever since then I don't like being around water. Kusanagi: S-So, yeah... We don't need to get any closer, do we? ---- Question 1=''"You're much sweeter than you appear."'' Kusanagi: S-Sweet? Me? Do not treat me like a child! |-|Question 2=''"Hah, you're afraid of the dark?"'' Kusanagi: Wh-What? Are you calling me a baby? |-|Question 3=''"Ah, so you can't swim, Kusanagi?"'' Kusanagi: I said I don't like water. I never said I can't swim! Well, I can't, but that's beside the point! ---- Kusanagi: How dare you make fun of me! You know nothing about me! Kusanagi: I don't need your help anyway! You're just a thick-headed dolt! Furious, Kusanagi ignored the commander's order to stop and ran deeper into the forest alone. Episode 2: Rapid Reinforcements Kusanagi: How foolish. The commander doesn't understand how amazing I am. Kusanagi: Who do you think led us to victory against the Eldritch this afternoon? If it wasn't for me, they'd all be... Hm? Kusanagi: That's strange. I thought this was the way back. Huh? Kusanagi: Wh-What's this? What's happening? Could I actually...be lost?! Kusanagi: Eep! Oh, that was just a bird. Uh... Wh-Who's there? Guess it was just my imagination. Kusanagi: I don't care who it is, someone needs to come rescue me! The sun sank beneath the trees and the forest was steeped in darkness. Kusanagi: Uh... I'm sorry! Kusanagi: I won't act like I'm more important than everyone anymore. Someone, please come for me! Kusanagi: Everyone was being so nice to me. I just got a little carried away. Kusanagi: I actually really like everyone. I shouldn't have been so selfish. Kusanagi: I'm sorry for that! I'll be good from now on, I promise! So, someone please help!! Kusanagi: !!! ---- Question 1=''"I've been looking all over for you!"'' Kusanagi: C-Commander! T-Took you long enough! |-|Question 2=''"The whole party is looking for you."'' Kusanagi: Th-They all came to look for me? Then you should have found me sooner! |-|Question 3=''"Can't take my eyes off of you, can I?"'' Kusanagi: C-Commander! T-Took you long enough! ---- Kusanagi: U-Um! E-Everyone came looking for me? Kusanagi: You should have found me sooner... Should've come...sooner... Kusanagi: But...thank you...for coming... Kusanagi: Wahhhhhh! She acted haughty, but the members of the part could all see that she was not a bad girl at heart. Kusanagi: Everyone... Thank you... For coming for me. Kusanagi actually thanked them. It was at that moment she discovered a new skill. Kusanagi: A new skill? "Rapid Reinforcements"! That's what I'll name it! Kusanagi: C, Commander... You got everyone together to come for me, didn't you? Kusanagi: I know I said you weren't trustworthy, but you've earned my trust now. Kusanagi: You are a great commander! Her eyes brimming with tears, Kusanagi ran up and gave the commander a big hug. Kusanagi: Maybe you could be even more than my commander? If you want... Kusanagi smiled shyly, her cheeks turning pink. Category:Character Quest